


Did We

by sneetchstar



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneetchstar/pseuds/sneetchstar
Summary: One-shot of suggestiveness inspired by a Tumblr post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot came from a post on the “Imagine your OTP” Tumblr page: “Imagine your OTP lying next to each other in bed, staring at the ceiling, embarrassed and slightly alarmed by the wild, intense, filthy sex they just had.”

“Miss Mills...”

“Yeah...”

Their breathing is still labored as they lie, side by side. Crane is flopped on his back, as spread-eagled as someone his size can be with another body on the bed; Abbie is on her stomach, one arm up, the other at her side, her fingertips just touching his.

“We...”

“Yep.”

“I've never...”

“I didn't think you had.”

He turns his head using the least amount of effort possible, letting it flop to one side. She opens one eye.

“I've never been touched like that.”

“You're gonna have to be more specific, Crane.”

“No one has ever touched me... _there_... before.”

She snorts a laugh. “You complainin'?”

“Good heavens, no! Merely stating a fact.”

It is silent in the room for several long moments.

“You're very flexible, Miss Mills.”

She thinks about telling him he should really call her Abbie, considering what they've just done. Then, she decides there's something kind of naughty and a little dirty about him addressing her as “Miss Mills” in bed, and she kind of likes it. “Yeah, well, you've got a surprising amount of stamina for a man who hasn't gotten any in over 200 years.”

“If you are under the impression that I have managed to survive in this era, spending most of it in _your_ company, without, shall we say, taking matters into my own hands... well, my dear lieutenant, you will have to adjust your thinking.”

Abbie laughs aloud at this.

Crane shifts slightly, looking up and behind his head. “I believe we dented the wall.”

“Probably.”

She feels his hand move, his large palm caressing the skin on her backside. “Did I... _spank_ you?”

“Yep.”

“Did you... pull my hair?”

“Couple times.”

“Did you... were you pleased?” His voice is quieter.

“Do you really need to ask that question?”

“Indulge me. Please.”

“It was singlehandedly the most mind-blowing experience of my life,” she answers with complete honesty.

“Thank you. I can say with all assurance that my mind has also been 'blown'. I've never felt...”

Abbie smiles like a contented cat, and Crane lightly squeezes her backside.

Silence descends again. An owl hoots outside.

“Your fragrance still lingers on my beard.”

Abbie snorts another laugh.

“I've never done that before either.”

“You didn't do too badly for your first time,” she says. He really didn't.

“Perhaps had you given me some warning before essentially _sitting_ on my face...”

“What's the fun in that?” she giggles. “Besides, I reciprocated.”

“Indeed,” he says, his voice husky. Sultry.

“You're having thoughts over there— oh!” She suddenly finds herself flipped on her back.

“I believe more practice is in order, Miss Mills.”


End file.
